Cerissa Lannister
'''Cerissa '''is the Lion Princess of Casterly Rock, and the younger sister of King Tommen Lannister. She has a hrakkar lion cub affectionately named Ser Pounce. Appearance Cerissa Lannister embodies everything a Lannister would hope for, with the same golden hair passed down through the generations and bright green eyes, behind which a sharp Lannister mind works constantly. She is 168 centimeters in height with a willowy form: thin and graceful. Her hair is worn up more often than not, several golden curls framing her face and a ponytail falling between her shoulder blades. A gown of green or red silk complements her eyes or matches her house colors, often decorated by clinging white hairs, courtesy of her companion. History Cerissa, daughter of King Grevane Lannister and Queen Lia Lannister, was once very much the normal noble girl. She was the third child, a pair of brothers coming before and a number of sisters following. While her eldest brother was groomed to succeed their father as the next King of the Rock, it fell to Cerissa and her elder brother to shepherd their younger sisters. The importance of family had been firmly established in Cerissa from an early age, and as her parents doted on her, she too doted on her younger sisters.Their uncle’s coup changed everything, upsetting the happy memories of youth. Within two nights her parents and eldest brother, the heir to Casterly Rock and the Westerlands, were dead. Their uncle now sat atop the throne, naming himself King of the Rock and taking Brightroar for his own. Confusion was rife, and during the ensuing chaos Cerissa did everything she could to keep the remains of the Lannister family together and safe, hiding her younger siblings away in Lannisport while their older brother, now the eldest, took a force of loyalist soldiers into the lower levels of Casterly Rock and led them to victory, toppling their uncle on the third night of the coup and reclaiming their family’s rightful place. Cerissa now found herself in a vastly different world. Her brother, woefully unprepared compared to the brother who should have taken the throne, was now King of the Rock, and she found herself with responsibilities she hadn’t even considered. Despite the new stresses, Cerissa conducted herself with aplomb. She as yet young, but circumstances demanded that she rise to the occasion, and she aided her brother in every way she could. Even as the pair grew closer, her brother ruling with authority and her silver tongue smoothing the way, Cerissa began to see that she could do more than simply stand beside the throne, seeking a diplomatic shortcut where she could and advising where she couldn’t. She was good at convincing people to do what she wanted, even when it seemed it wouldn’t be in their best interests. Once she’d simply stood by, ready to support her brother in all things, but on her eighteenth name day she truly became the family’s diplomat, a manipulative and frighteningly clever woman still playing the role of the king’s innocent younger sister. Her brother had given her a cub, a white lion from distant shores, to be her protector wherever she went, and Cerissa threw herself fully into her new ambition, that of securing a position and future for her family. Family * Grevane Lannister - Father (deceased) * Lia Lannister - Mother (deceased) ** Brother - (deceased) ** Tommen Lannister - Brother (26) ** Loren Lannister - Brother (22) ** Cerissa Lannister - (18)